


Baby, it's cold outside

by a92vm



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Road Trips, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowed In, a super delayed christmas fic, and a whole bunch of tropes fitted in one fic, basically two oblivious people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a92vm/pseuds/a92vm
Summary: JJ and Kiara are two best friends on a road trip to Kiara's family Christmas reunion, what could possibly go wrong with that right?Basically a one-shot turned into a two part trying to fit as many fluffy holiday tropes as it is possible into one fluffy fic
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ Maybank/Kiara Carrera, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OliviaRedfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaRedfield/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful OliviaRedfield! Merry Christmas Liv!!!   
> Hope you enjoy your gift!

“No, no, no, please no!” Kie yelled while banging the console with no luck.

“Well, I don't wanna say I told you so but…”

“Do not even finish that sentence JJ or so help me god…”

“Okay, okay. I'm just joking, Kie... we'll figure something out.” JJ replied while taking out his phone to start looking for mechanical shops and open rest stops nearby.

“I swear this is the universe or whatever superior force there is out there, punishing me for all the lies I told these past years. I should have known it would bring bad karma.” Kie said while laying her head down against the window.

“Kie, c'mon... stop that. This is just a series of unfortunate events. Don't worry about it, I'm sure there’s a tow truck nearby we can call to help us with your car in no time. Relax, before you know it we'll be getting dirty looks from your kook family for bringing me along.” JJ said while giving her his best smile in an attempt to calm her down. Kie sighed audibly but seemed to relax a bit more.

“Oh, I can't wait to see the look on their faces,” Kie said with a smirk on her face.

Truth be told this is the most stressed JJ had seen Kie in years, and he knew it'd only get worse once they got to the Carrera's household.

The idea of the two of them going on the trip together had started as a joke that had soon spiraled out of control. Kie was rambling on about how she was once again being forced into another family  
gathering with her mom’s kook side of the family. The idea of spending Christmas surrounded by her perfect kook cousins and nosy aunts sounded less and less appealing as the holidays got closer, a fact that was noted by the boys. For the first time in a couple of years, Kie wasn’t pestering the boys about somewhat attempting to clean the house for the holidays, or putting up the tree or the Christmas decorations. It was as if Kie was trying to avoid even mentioning the word Christmas. Eventually, maybe thanks to the help of a very stern talk by Sarah, the boys realized that although Kie was not one to back away from a fight, even one with her own snobby family, the idea of spending a week with her distant relatives was really weighing on her. And so, the boys decided to have a brainstorming session (fueled by some beer and JJ’s weed) about some ideas as to how to make the trip more enjoyable.

“Hey Kie, how about you take some of my stash with you. I bet my cousin’s stuff can make even your relatives more tolerable.”

“JJ, I am not about to spend a week straight high out of my mind. I don’t think that is even humanly possible.”

“I mean I’ve done it...” JJ mumbled under his breath while Kie just glared at him.

“Okay, fine…anyone has any other ideas that don’t involve illegal substances?” Kie asked and was met with complete silence.

“I mean I am sure they’re gonna have some pretty fancy alcohol at the gathering Kie.”

“Okay let me clarify this, anyone has an idea about how to help Kie with her problem _without_ using illegal substances _or_ booze?” Sarah asked while glaring at his boyfriend.

“This is pointless. I am just doomed to spend a week from hell alone with my kook family. Listening all about how I am disappointing my parents, how I should find a husband already, and mostly how I am ‘killing’ my poor mother with all my adventures with…” Kie said, suddenly quieting down at the end of the sentence.

“With us. We know Kie. We’ve been friends long enough to know what the kooks think of us. It’s okay” Pope replied while JJ walked away to get another beer.

“UGH! It is so frustrating that they believe all the rumors about you guys. If my mom or someone cared about something more than money and appearances and took the time to know how you really are…”

“Yes, we know Kie. That sounds possible in like a magical world filled with rainbows and flowers. That is far from the reality on this island.” John B replied with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“I have an idea! Why don’t you take a couple of pogues with you!” Sarah finally said with a cheerful voice.

“Yeah no. That sounds like an even worse idea than bringing JJ’s weed with me, no offense Sarah.”

“No, but Kie, listen to me. Maybe you could take JJ and Pope with you?”

“Before you keep going, that is a hard pass for me. My mom and dad would actually disown me if I skip spending Christmas with them. They are still holding a grudge for the whole ‘treasure hunt’ ordeal so it is a no from me.” Pope was prompt to reply.

“Okay, well JJ could go with you then! I mean I would volunteer but John B and I have to stay behind and celebrate with Wheezie you know.”

“JJ? At a kook gathering?,” Kie snorted. “ A _week-long_ gathering? I think I’ll see the ocean free of plastic residues before JJ agrees to that.”

“You’re trying to get me to agree to what now?” JJ said suddenly appearing behind Kie.

“Nothing, it’s a terrible idea.” Kie replied quickly.

“Okay but you know I love terrible ideas so just tell me. _Please._ ”

“No, it’s just a silly idea that Sarah just thought of, as a _joke,_ I’m sure. You were joking right Sarah?” Kie said in her most serious voice while making intense eye contact with Sarah.

“Uh-uh. I think it is a fantastic idea in fact.” Sarah replied.

“FINE. Sarah said, jokingly I assume, that you should come with me to my family gathering.”

“HAHAHA, good one Sarah. Real funny.” JJ replied, taking a swig of his beer.

“JJ Maybank, I am being completely serious right now,” Sarah replied putting on her best mom voice. “Kie was just saying how she’s dreading to spend a week alone with the kooks and how she wishes they could see the real us, the real pogues. So, why not bring a pogue as a plus one…”

“I can think of a million reasons as to why I think that is a terrible idea. Starting from the fact that I already know some of the Kie’s kook family members and they have never hidden the fact that they think I am despicable.”

“Now that is not…”

“Don’t even try to lie to me Kie,” He interrupted her. “I have heard them enough times. If we want the kooks to accept the Pogues I think I am the last person that should go with Kie.”

“But JJ… Pope can’t go and we have to spend Christmas with Wheezie. So unless you want to spend Christmas alone here OR with Wheezie, I really think you could really help Kiara survive this Christmas.”

“Okay spending Christmas with Wheezie is a definite no. That kid is terrifying, she is way too smart for her age.”

“JJ, you know I wouldn’t ask you this but just imagine the look on my aunts and cousin’s face when I show up to the first night dinner with you.” Kie said with a grin.

“Now that… maybe that does sound like something I might enjoy”

“You don’t have to agree to it right now and don’t feel pressured J. Just think about it.” Kie said before calling it a night and heading inside the Chateau.

For the next few days, the group decided to drop the topic and just try to infuse some Christmas spirit back into Kie, and the house, with some mixed results. While Kie appreciated the enthusiasm, and she really appreciated seeing the Chateau clean for once, she just couldn’t help to feel anything but dread about the upcoming holidays. Just thinking about spending a week, a whole week with her kook family, was giving her a migraine.

Finally, before Kie had to leave for her family gathering, the group decided to have an early pogue Christmas celebration. Kiara had to admit that the boys had gone all out on decorations. Thanks to some ‘handcrafted’ decorations and some ornaments and lights found in Big John’s room, and of course a very booze-filled gift exchange, Kie was finally starting to feel some Christmas joy. Just as Kie was starting to relax and stop thinking about the upcoming week, the loud ringtone associated with her mother started to go off and her mood immediately changed. For the 100th time that week, Kie had to once again have the discussion that yes, she was fine with driving to the family lodge they had rented for their stay and that no, although it was about an 8 hour drive there, she didn’t understand the need of flying there. She hung up the phone after an almost yelling match with her mom and sat down on the porch to calm down, not realizing that JJ had followed her outside.

“So, it’s that bad eh?” He quietly asked from behind her.

“I swear she is at her peak stressed kook mother right now and I don’t know how to handle 20 more of her kind for a week.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Ha-ha very funny. I’m not in the mood for jokes right now J.” She replied dryly.

“I’m not joking Kie, I’ll go with you. I mean it’ll be a week of booze and food and more importantly outraging a group of kooks? Sign me up.” JJ said with a smile.

“JJ, are you sure? I mean I would avoid hanging out with my own family if I could, I can’t ask you to willingly spend more than a couple hours with them.”

“Nah, don’t sweat it Kie. You are saving me from a Christmas with the little menace that is Wheezie Cameron,” JJ interrupted her. “Plus… I can think of a few ways that you can make it up to me.” he said, winking at her and putting on his most charming smile.

“Now _that_ is a good joke. But seriously, thank you for coming with me, I really appreciate it.” Kie said while kissing him on the cheek. “ I’ll pick you up Saturday early morning.”

“Wait, we’re driving there?!”

“It’s better for the environment J!” Kie finally said while going back into the Chateau.

And that is what had brought them to the current predicament they were in. On Saturday morning, JJ had insisted that it was best if they postponed the trip but clearly that wasn’t even an option for Anna Carrera. Then, JJ insisted on maybe taking a bus or a last-minute flight but everything was sold out and so Kie insisted it was best to just get on the road to try to beat the storm that was supposed to hit the road to the Sapphire ski resort where the Lodge was.

The day had gone off to a great start. Kie, knowing the appetite of the boys, had brought over the best breakfast food from The Wreck to do a last-minute pogue Christmas celebration. The look on JJ’s face was that of a five-year-old in Disneyland, something that Kie found very endearing (like a lot of things JJ did).

Although John B was Kie’s first Pogue friend, she would have to admit that she was probably the closest to JJ. It was as if they were always, or most of the time, on the same wavelength. It was especially after John B and Sarah’s disappearance, something all pogues tried to block off their memory, that JJ and Kie had grown especially closer and had become each other’s ride or die. They had grown closer than ever and, although Kie or JJ would never admit it, their friendship sometimes just had a hint of something else. The number of times that people assumed that they were an item was just one too many to count.

“Alright, now that you’ve been fed, can we get going, JJ? My mother is gonna kill me if I arrive at the Lodge late for the inauguration dinner.”

“The _what_ dinner now?! Kiara Carrera, you didn’t tell me you had whole events?!?! I might have to throw a couple of extra things in my bag,” JJ groaned. “John B! I need to borrow some of the clothes that Sarah got you!” he screamed already running to John B’s room.

“ _Sooooo_ … are you excited about your trip?” Sarah asked Kie while they were tidying up the kitchen after the boys had left to help JJ pack.

“Don’t even start with your crazy theories Sarah.”

“I’m not saying anything, I’m merely asking a question. I mean you are about to spend a whole week with JJ Maybank and your family.”

“I know, I know. A part of me is happy I don’t have to deal with my family alone and will have someone to help me keep my sanity but also I’m nervous. I mean I’m bringing a boy that is my friend to my family and I don’t want them to get the wrong impression…”

“Kie, they’ve seen the way you act around each other, I think that ship sailed a while ago,” Sarah said on her way out of the kitchen. “Imma go help JJ pack, I don’t think either of the boys knows what a formal outfit consists of.” she said while leaving Kie alone with her thoughts in the kitchen.

The first couple of hours of the road trip had gone smoothly. JJ was in a great mood and it was clear that he was trying his best to keep Kie entertained and focused on something else and it was working. The first hours of the drive were the most relaxing Kie had had all month. She was almost wishing to never make it to the Lodge.

“Kie, you gotta pull over, I have to use a tree again.”

“JJ, this is the third time already, I told you to stop drinking so much soda. We are not gonna make it to the Lodge on time.” She said in a frustrated tone.

“Mama’s mad.” He replied jokingly.

“Jonathan James Maybank, I told you to not call me that!”

“Okay, okay, relax Kie. I’m just joking, I’ll be quick I promise. In the meantime… I did pack some of my cousin’s stuff and I can drive the rest of the way.”

“Please tell me you’re kidding. Tell me you did _not_ bring weed to my family’s get together.”

“So… is that a no?” JJ said while suddenly closing his backpack.

“...You know what, fuck it. I’ll pull over and you can drive the rest of the way.”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” He said with a triumphant grin.

The last hour of the trip however was nothing but a complete mess. It all started when one of the tires blew and they had to inevitably pull over once again. After a short argument as to who should change the tires, with Kiara arguing that she was a strong independent woman that didn’t need help and JJ insisting he was the better mechanic, Kie finished changing the tire and soon they were back on the road. However, they soon realized that they were running low on gas as well and so they had to make yet another stop at a gas station. While JJ paid for the gas, Kie had the unpleasant task of calling their mother and telling them they were running late. Kie thought that the call was the worst part but she was ways off.

As they started approaching Sapphire valley, they soon realized the storm had hit way earlier than they expected and therefore the road was already blanketed in snow.

“Kiara, I know you want to get to the Lodge but there is no way your car is gonna be able to make it there with this much snow. The plowing machine can’t even make it here!”

“Are you doubting the power of Gigi because I will have you known that this baby has never let me down.”

“I have no doubts this is a great car and all but I can already feel the wheel skidding and we haven’t even made it anywhere near Sapphire valley yet. Plus, I haven’t seen another car in the last couple of miles!”

“If you are willing to call my mother and tell her you ain’t bringing her precious daughter to the Lodge by tonight then we can stop. Otherwise, I advise you to keep going, I’m sure it will be better further ahead.”

The road was in fact a whole lot worse and before they knew it they were skidding off the road into a ditch and so they found themselves completely and truly stranded.

“Alright, it says that about a mile down the road there’s a little Bed&Breakfast, let’s go walk there and see if we can get someone to help us.” JJ said while trying to pile on as many layers of clothes as he could.

“Now how do you propose we walk there?! Neither of us is wearing weather appropriate shoes _and_ we can barely see ahead. Just try turning on the car again.”

“Kie, I know you don’t wanna disappoint your mother but there is literally no way we are getting this car out of the ditch by ourselves. C’mon, bundle up and let’s get going, I am already getting cold.”

“Ugh fine,” Kie said while huffing and trying to get out of the car.  
  
Unfortunately for her, the passenger side was closer to the roadside ditch and so, as soon as she stepped out, Kie hit the thin sheet of ice that had formed there.

As soon as JJ heard the _“son of a bitch!”_ scream he rushed to Kie’s side.  
“Kie! Are you okay??” he said while trying to get Kie out of the ditch.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just my ankle, I think I rolled it.”

“Wait, let me help you out,” JJ said with clear concern in his voice. “Can you try to put some weight on it?”

“Ouch ouch nope… this is not gonna work.” She replied in a frustrated voice.

“Alright, can you try to hop on my back?”

“JJ, there is no way I’m gonna let you carry me all the way to the B&B.”

“Well, what is the other alternative? Do you expect me to leave you here? Because that’s not gonna happen. So either both of us freeze our asses off here or you let me give you a piggyback ride to the B&B.”

“Alright fine, but if you need me to hop down just tell me. I’m sure I can manage to hop part of the way.”

It was about 30 minutes, and lots of stops and swearing later, they found themselves in front of a small but quaint wooden house.

JJ walked inside and carefully deposited Kie on the nearest sofa while calling the attendant.

“Hello?... is this place open?”

“Yes, young man, welcome” A woman in her late 50s replied while approaching the reception desk.

“Hello ma’am. Sorry to bother you but our car got stranded about a couple of miles up the road and we were wondering if you could help us out?” JJ said putting on his best charming smile.

“Oh you poor things, absolutely we can help but I gotta warn you, if you’re going further up to the ski lodges, the roads are already closed for the day. The snow plower won’t be able to get there till tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow?!?! Nope, not happening. I need to get there by tonight!” Kie said while trying to walk back out but immediately falling back down grabbing her ankle.

“Now I know it’s not the best option but I would strongly suggest you two spend the night here. My husband and I can take you back to your car tomorrow morning and help with your car.” The front desk lady replied. “I’ll leave you two to discuss while I take these fresh towels to the other couples staying here tonight.”

“Kie, listen, I know the last thing you want right now is to call your mother again and tell her you are stranded with me but I don’t think we have a choice. You need to rest your ankle and it is too unsafe to keep driving now, and this is coming from me.” JJ said while sitting down next to Kie.

“Yes, I know. That’s alright, I’ll just call my mom while you check us in if you don’t mind.”

“Alright, I’ll call the lady back and also ask if they can take me back to our car to lock it and grab our luggage. I don't know about you but I would really like to change out of these wet cold clothes.”

“Thank you, JJ.” she said softly.

“Anything for you, m’lady.” He replied, making Kie laugh.

“Sorry to interrupt but did you two make a decision? We have one last room available if you’d like it.”

“OH… hmmm.. . just one room? I don’t know if...” JJ replied with hesitation.

“We’ll take it!” Kie interrupted him. “You’re right, J, there’s no way we are gonna make it all the way up to the Lodge so might as well rest here.”

“Alright, well, now that that’s settled I’m sure you guys would appreciate a warm hot chocolate and then some dry clothes. Young man, my husband can drive you back up to your car to get your luggage while I make the hot chocolate.”

“Yes, thank you very much, ma’am.”

After what felt like an eternity for Kie, JJ finally made it back to the B&B with their bags and they were able to make their way to their room.

“Well, here it is, room 201. Sorry it took so long, we asked someone to switch rooms because we figured you may want a room on the first floor so your boy didn’t have to carry you up too many stairs.” The front desk lady replied.

“Wait...he isn’t...” a flustered Kie said.

“Thank you for all your help, ma’am!” JJ interrupted her before she could get another word out.

“I will leave you two to change and get ready and I will see you later for dinner.” The front desk lady replied. “Such a cute couple.” She finally said, going down the stairs as JJ carried Kie inside the room. 

“Now this is...cozy.” Kie said, sitting in the twin size bed while looking around the small room.

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it…” JJ mumbled while trying to maneuver their luggage into the place. “Alright well, at least the carpet seems warm so that’ll be good for tonight”

“What are you talking about, JJ? I'm not gonna let you sleep on the floor, you’ll actually freeze to death.”

“Kie, really it’s fine, it looks warmer and softer than a lot of the places I’ve passed out at.”

“JJ, if anyone is sleeping on the floor, it’ll be me. You are my guest on the trip and you have already done enough for me.”

“You have a hurt ankle and you paid for the room so no chance of that happening.”

“We can just share the bed, J. I mean we’ve passed out on the dirty pull out couch at the Chateau enough times for this not to be weird.” Kie said nonchalantly.

“Fair enough. So then… I call dibs on the shower first. Don’t want you finishing all the hot water of this place.”

“Hey! That was one time.” Kie yelled while JJ ran out the door.

By the time Kie managed to finally get ready for dinner, JJ was just about to eat the decorative fruits in the room.  
  
“Kie... c’mon! You are not having dinner with the queen, just throw on some clothes and let’s goooooo!”

“JJ, I only packed Ana Carrera-approved clothes so I don’t have anything just to throw on. Instead of sitting there whining, can you help me zip this, please? I can’t reach the zipper of this jumpsuit and it’s the warmest thing I have right now.”

“Anything to get to dinner…” JJ trailed off as he walked into the washroom to help Kie. She had put her hair up in a ponytail while some strand framed her face and was wearing a deep purple long sleeve jumpsuit.

“You okay?” Kie asked, noticing how JJ had gone suddenly quiet.

“Yeah… ehem... You look, you look nice Kie.'' He said while reaching over to close Kie’s zipper.

“Thank you, J.” She replied while blushing. “We should get going, my stomach is grumbling as well.”

The dinner was lovely and way beyond their expectations. It was clear that the owner was happy to have so many guests and had gone all out for dinner. Kie had to practically hold back JJ when he saw the amount of food there was lay down in front of them. As they were the last guests to arrive, they ended up sitting at the same table as the owners. Throughout dinner, they learned the owners' names, Patty and Robert. They also learned that the owners were from near Outer Banks as well. He was a mechanic and she was a teacher in a nearby school, and they were the very representation of the love at first sight cliche couple.

“So, when did you two meet?” Patty asked. “It is clear that you two know each other very well, I would say almost as well as Robbie and I know each other.” She joked.

“Well… we go all the way back to… what Kie, third grade?” JJ replied.

“Yep. You were teasing me about how a girl couldn’t be part of your team and dared me to climb the tallest tree in the playground and I bet you I could do it faster than you and I did.” Kie said playfully shoving JJ

“You’re right, and never doubted your skills since then.” He replied while laughing at the memory.

“Oh my goodness so you two know each other since kids?! That is adorable! Love at first sight truly.”

“Wait no, we aren’t--” Kie tried to clarify but JJ beat her to it.

“Actually, Kie over here just won’t accept my advances, ma’am. But I hope one day.” JJ replied, winking at Kie and leaving her quite stunned.

“Well, you could have fooled me the way you two behave around each other. You are just so in sync.” Patty replied with a chuckle.  
After that, Robert and JJ got into a conversation about motorcycles and engines and the rest of the dinner went in a blur. Kie was having such a great time, and it was clear that JJ was enjoying himself too, so she made a mental note to thank Sarah later for pushing her to take JJ with her.

Once dessert was done, and JJ had finished his third serving of brownies, Kie realized that they were the only ones left. Patty and Robert had excused themselves earlier to check that all the guests were good for the night and then had gone off to bed.

“I guess we should head back to our room now.” Kie suggested.

“Honestly I don’t think I can lay down right now, that last brownie serving might have been way too much sugar for me.” JJ replied while starting to pace around the dining room. “Tell you what, how about we play some games, we still have half a bottle of wine Patty left out for us.”

“JJ, I don’t think getting hammered at this family-friendly B&B is the best idea.”

“Who said anything about getting hammered? I’m just saying, it’s only half a bottle of wine and it would be rude to Patty to let her wine go to waste.” he replied while making his 

“Okay, fiiiine. Just one game and then we will go to bed.”

“Jeez, Kie, if you are so eager to get me to bed just say so already.”

“HA, you wish, Maybank.” She replied while jokingly pushing him away.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, and a very eye-opening round of never have I ever later, Kie noticed that JJ was starting to doze off.

“Wow, J, I think your alcohol tolerance has really gone down.”

“In your dreams, Kie, this is just the effect of the sugar crush from the brownies and feeling pretty warm and cozy on this couch right now.”

“Sure, JJ, blame it on the brownies.” She teased one more time.

“You can’t tell me that you aren’t feeling pretty content and warm right now.”

“No, you’re right. Although I was upset about not making it to the Lodge earlier on, I am pretty grateful to be here… with you right now.” Kie trailed off.

She knew that the last thing JJ Maybank enjoyed was being around judgy kooks, yet he was once again willing to sacrifice himself in a way to keep Kie happy and she started to think back at just how much their friendship had grown especially in the last couple years.

“Penny for your thoughts?” JJ said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.

“I know I said it before but really thank you for coming on this trip with me, J.” Kie said suddenly feeling sappy. Whether it was the good food and wine or JJ himself, Kie couldn’t remember the last time she felt this relaxed and content of being where she was. There at the B&B, sitting on the couch with JJ and watching the snowfall she couldn’t think of any other place she’d rather be. Truth be told, it was moments like this that made her wonder if there could ever be something else between them. They were just always so in tune with each other and they could spend hours and hours talking to each other without getting bored, just like during dinner. It was moments like this that made it easy for her to imagine them being more than just friends. However, she also knew that she could never afford to lose a friend like JJ. They were close before the treasure hunt went down but after the months of John B and Sarah being MIA, Kie knew that neither of them would survive losing each other.

“Stop thanking me Kie,” JJ said, interrupting her thoughts once again. “It’s really no big deal and, although yes I know you are no damsel in distress, I wasn’t gonna let you face your kook family alone. Plus, how could I say no to a week of pissing off some snobby people _and_ getting all the free food and booze I could get.”

“I never said anything about booze, JJ.”

“Oh but I just know that the only way to make it through the stories and photos of your newlywed cousin is booze though.” He replied with a smirk.

“You know me too well.” She replied, laughing. “Okay but seriously if we wanna make it to the Lodge tomorrow in a good enough condition to face the wrath of Anna Carrera we should get going to bed.”

“Kie, I told you already if you want me in your bed you just gotta ask,” He said with a grin. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, you can put away that glare. Now hop on my back so I can get you to the suite, your majesty.” He said, doing his best English accent.

By the time they finally managed to get up to the room, the wine and the giggling made it extra hard for them to go up the flights of stairs, Kie had completely forgotten about the sleeping arrangement predicament. That is until JJ’s tone became more serious while going into the room.

“I know you said it was okay to share the bed but if you changed your mind it is completely okay, Kie.”

“JJ, I told you already, you are doing _me_ a favor by going on this trip, and not to mention carrying me around because of my ankle. I haven’t changed my mind but if there’s an issue then I’m the one that’s gonna be sleeping on the floor tonight.”

“Absolutely not, that is not happening.” he replied swiftly

“Well then, it’s settled. Now you can use the washroom to change first if you want some privacy, I can change here.”

“No, that’s okay. Ladies first.” He replied while plopping on the bed.

Trying to delay the inevitable moment of actually getting in bed with JJ Maybank (something that for sure would kill Sarah if she knew), Kie spent a little extra time in the washroom doing her skincare routine and brushing her hair. By the time she wobbled her way back to their room, a shirtless JJ was already laying in bed. In _their_ bed.

“JJ, there’s a snowstorm out there, aren’t you gonna be cold?”

“Nope, . Plus, sleeping with clothes on is so restrictive…”

“Wait. _Please_ tell me that..” Kie said while gesturing at his lower half.

“OH. No, no don’t worry. I do have pajama pants on but I am honestly way too warm with those already. But if it bothers you I can put my shirt on too.” JJ said with a smirk.

“No… I mean.. Yeah no, it’s totally fine. You can sleep like that.”

“Great. Now if you’re done with the washroom, imma go brush my teeth now.”

“Yep, it’s all yours now.” Kie replied, hoping JJ wouldn’t notice the change in pitch in her voice.

Once they were both done with their bedtime routines and after a phone call to her parents to reassure them that yes, they were okay and that no, they weren’t sharing a bed (oh if they knew) JJ and Kie were beyond exhausted and ready to call it a day.  
  
“Okay don’t get mad at me but last chance, are you sure you don’t want me to sleep on the floor? Or like that one couch over there looks cozy as well.”

“JJ, I swear if you keep asking I _will_ make you sleep on the floor. I already said it’s fine. We are friends plus we have shared beds and the pullout couch at the Chateau multiple times. This is no different.” Kie said, unsure as to whether she was trying to convince JJ or herself about that.

“Alright then, scoot.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry but I like to sleep facing the door so, can you scoot over?”

“No way. That side is closer to the heater, I want it. Tell you what, let’s do rock, paper, scissors and the winner takes the left side.”

“Deal,” JJ said, always up for a game. “HA, I win!”

“Best out of three?” She replied, putting on her best smile.

“Nope, I win so the winner picks a side. I’ll just take the right side.”

“UGH, that’s not… wait...you won, so you can keep the left.”

“Nah, it’s okay. You look like you’re about to get frostbite. Plus, I told you, I am _always_ hot,” He said while winking at her. “Go ahead and take the left.”

Although Kie hated to admit it, she was nervous about this whole experience. This was the first time they were sharing a bed with no one else around and the proximity in that room just felt charged with something else.

“Kie, I can practically hear your brain overheating right now. What’s going on?” JJ’s voice came from behind her.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about tomorrow and the rest of the week with my family.” She lied to him. She didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable about the situation. ‘ She mentally said to herself.

“Yeah keep it together, Kie.” JJ repeated behind her. “Seriously I can sleep on the floor, this doesn’t have to be awkward. You are literally about to fall off the bed with how far you are right now.”

“I’m sorry I am just on edge, no pun intended. I am just thinking about reuniting with my family tomorrow, especially after not making it to dinner tonight. We are about to be the talk of the family reunion for the whole week.”

“It’ll be fine Kie, you’ll have me by your side to use as a scapegoat or to keep your sanity intact. Plus, you say the word and we can get out of there as fast as we can.” He replied while reaching out to pull her into a hug.

“Thank you, JJ.” She replied while burrowing into him and finally feeling relaxed.

“G’night Kie.” A sleepy JJ said to her before closing his arms around her.

“Night J.” She replied, closing her eyes as well.

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was thinking how laying down in JJ’s arms just felt so right. Maybe a little too right. But that was a problem for future Kie, right now she was just enjoying the comfort and peace that she felt.


	2. The most wonderful time of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month late (I know) but I hope this is the perfect fluffy fic to officially put a cap on the holiday season. Enjoy!

The next morning Kie woke up to the sound of footsteps outside her door and a sore ankle, but with a feeling of content that she couldn’t explain. It took a couple of moments while she burrowed further against the warm body she was laying on. The smell of wine, sea salt,, and something uniquely JJ suddenly hit her and made it all come back to her. The road trip, the snow, and the B&B finally came to her mind and she immediately rolled over when she realized that that warm body she was so happy cuddling with was no other than her road trip (and adventure) partner, JJ Maybank.   
“Hmmm… morning, Kie,” JJ said with a raspy voice.   
“Hi. I mean, good morning to you.” Kie said with a suddenly shaky voice.   
“Sorry, I am a hugger, you know,” He said, untangling from her.   
“All good. You were not kidding about being a human furnace.” She joked, trying to get some sense of normalcy about the situation. Why was she all of the sudden so flustered about being so close to JJ?  
“Ready to face your family?” JJ asked interrupting her thoughts   
“Ugh, I guess so. We should probably get going eh?”  
“I mean we did pay for the room until later…” He replied with his usual grin.  
“Okay, that was a rhetorical question. Time to get out of bed, J.” She said while pushing him off the bed. Unfortunately for her, she pushed a little too hard and with it being only a twin bed, it was enough to send JJ over the edge of the bed. But not before he could grab her arm and pull her off with him. Kie then happened to land on top of JJ. Instead of immediately getting up, they were staring at each other with new eyes and for a moment, a brief moment, Kie had the impression that he was gonna close the gap between them and kiss her.

She was leaning in when the door suddenly burst open and they both saw the owner standing there with a shocked look. Before Kie could get up and start explaining why she was laying on top of a half-naked JJ, Patty started apologizing.   
“OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY,” She yelled before covering her eyes. “I knocked but nobody answered. I- I thought maybe you had gone downstairs for breakfast. I am so so sorry about the… the interruption. I will come back later.” She said, leaving the room before either of them could speak.  
“Welp, that was…” Kie trailed off   
“Funny?” JJ replied.  
“I was gonna say mortifying but sure, let’s go with funny.”  
“C’mon Kie, that was hilarious. And, totally your fault may I add.”  
“Mine?!? You pulled me off the bed!” She shrieked  
“After you pushed me off it!” He replied promptly.  
“How was I supposed to know you are as clumsy as a baby deer.”  
“Pffff, please. I have cat-like reflexes. I am suave like a black cat.” He replied, making Kie chuckle.  
“You wish!” She laughed and then went silent when she realized how intensely JJ was looking at her and she realized she was still laying on top of him. “Ehem… we- we really should get ready to go. My mom is probably waiting for us at the door already.”  
“Yeah, yeah. You’re right,” He replied, clearing his throat and gently helping her off him. “Let’s get going before your mom sends a search party for us.”

By the time Kie finished getting ready (she took a couple of extra minutes, just letting her mind replay the moments from earlier that morning but nobody needed to know that) they had already missed breakfast. However, Patricia and Robert had left out some hot chocolate and muffins for them.   
“Call me crazy but I already know I am gonna miss the peace of this place.” Kie suddenly said, watching the scene outside. The snowstorm had left the place completely covered in a white blanket, giving the place an air of calm and peace.  
“I am gonna miss Patty’s food,” JJ replied.  
“JJ, can you stop shoving food in your mouth like that? Are you even chewing before you swallow?” Kie teased him.  
“What can I say Kie, I am a growing boy,” JJ replied with a mouth full of muffins.  
“You’re disgusting.”  
“Yeah but you still love me.” He said.  
“Yeah, yeah I do.” She replied automatically. She only realized what she had said only after seeing his wide eyes. “I mean… of course I do. You’re my best friend. I’m gonna grab another muffin.” She suddenly said, getting up.  
“I love you too,” JJ whispered after she left. 

“All packed and ready to go?” Patty asked one final time before helping Kie get in her husband’s car.  
“Yes, thank you so much for all your help.”  
“No need to thank me, hun. It is my pleasure to help young couples like you and Jonathan. You know, you two remind me a lot of Robbie and me when we were young.”  
“Oh no, but JJ and I aren’t-” Kie started to clarify once again.  
“Now I know what you and that boy said last night, but I also know what I saw this morning and the way you two look at each other. You just wait.” Patty finally replied with a wink. “Now, my husband will take y’all to your truck. If you don’t mind letting me know when you get to your destination, I would really appreciate it.”  
“Of course Patty. Thank you for everything.” JJ replied after loading up their luggage into Robert’s car.   
“My pleasure, darling. Hope to see you two around here soon again.” She finally said, waving them goodbye.

After an hour-long struggle, JJ and Robert finally got to the car out of the ditch while a very disgruntled Kie watched from the inside of Robert’s car since her ankle was still tender and JJ was hovering around her like a concerned mother.  
“JJ, I have told you a million times before, my ankle is perfectly fine now, let me drive.”  
“I am not taking any chances, I am bringing you a whole day late. Your mom is already gonna kill me for that, I don’t want her to think I didn’t take good care of you too. She already dislikes me enough.”  
“She doesn’t …” Kie trailed off when she saw JJ’s look. “Okay fine, maybe you are not her favorite person in the world but she has been coming around.”  
“At least she stopped trying to send you to a boarding school to keep you away from me.”  
“Remember the promise. We don’t talk about the dark days.” Kie reminded him with a more serious tone.  
“The dark days…,” JJ went quiet. “It is all a blur, those days.”  
“It’s okay, J. It all kinda worked out in the end.” She said while reaching out to touch his hand.  
“You’re right. It worked out. We’re okay.” JJ repeated while holding her hand.  
Holding hands was a new development but also nothing that hadn’t happened before, especially in the last couple of months. Kie always brushed it off to them just being even more comfortable with each other. She knew that physical touch was something that JJ struggled with, thanks to Luke Maybank and all those years of abuse, so him being more physical was something that surprised Kie at first. The more it happened the more right and not out of the ordinary it felt, however, after the events of the night before, she felt her heart starting to race again this time. Maybe it was the nervousness from seeing her extended family soon or maybe how close they had gotten especially during this trip, but Kie couldn't help but feel a bit giddy at the prospect of spending a whole week with JJ alone (ignoring her family of course).

As they got closer to the Lodge, Kie could feel JJ getting increasingly nervous. She was always good at reading JJ’s mood but especially after John B and Sarah’s disappearance, she had started to notice JJ’s nervous tics, like playing with his hair and the bouncy knees. She could tell by the sweatiness of his hands that he was dreading the arrival as much as she was.  
“Home sweet… Holy shit, Kie. This isn’t just a Lodge. This is a goddamn palace.” JJ said as they pulled into the entrance. “This could fit like three chateaus here.”  
“Ugh, I know. I told them we didn’t need a place this big. I mean do we need 10 washrooms?”  
“You… you have ten washrooms?! And is that a hot tub I see?”  
“Don’t get any ideas.”  
“What? I’m just saying… I think this week isn’t gonna be that bad.” 

Not even ten minutes later JJ was rethinking that thought. It had all started with Anna’s reaction to seeing Kie wobble out of the car on her hurt ankle. And then it had escalated even more when she saw JJ hop out of the car to help Kie. Apparently, Anna was under the impression that JJ was just gonna drop Kie off and then drive back to the island; clearly, Kie had not mentioned he was gonna be her plus one for the whole week.   
“What do you mean he is staying, Kiara?! You didn’t say you were bringing...a plus one.” Anna said while gesturing at JJ (who was trying his best to pretend he did not exist inside Kie’s car).  
“I said JJ was driving with me, what did you think? He was gonna just drop me off and then drive all 8 hours back to The Cut by himself?”  
“I don’t know what I thought but I for sure did not think that boy was spending Christmas with us. I don’t even know where is he going to sleep?”  
“Sorry to interrupt but Kie, I think it’s best if I go. It’s fine.” JJ finally interrupted.  
“I am not letting you drive 9 hours back in the snow by yourself, JJ. Either you stay with me as my guest or I go back with you. Up to you mom” Kie replied.   
“Kiara, what are we gonna say to your grandma? She is gonna have a fit if I tell her you brought a boy to the Christmas family reunion.” Anna said in a clearly defeated tone.  
“I’m sure she’ll survive, mother.”   
“Fine. Well, you can take one of the suites. They have 2 contiguous bedrooms. You can take one and Jonathan here can take the other one. And no funny business you two.”  
“Yes, mother.”  
“Yes, Ma’am, wouldn’t think of it.” A sheepish JJ replied. 

Although JJ had been to his fair share of kook houses by now, he still couldn’t help to admire the Carrera Lodge. It was a beautiful rustic cabin made of wood and exposed brick. The main living room had leather couches in front of a fancy fireplace with the biggest tv JJ had seen above it. In the corner of the room, he could see a Christmas tree with so many gifts piled up under it that it was starting to block access to one of the couches. Outside of the dining room area, there was a hot tub on one of the many decks the place had. The place had so many turns and stairs that JJ wasn’t sure he was gonna be able to find the correct room at night. Their suite was tucked in the back corner of the house and it was the coziest place JJ had stayed at. Their bedrooms were separated by a shared bathroom but they shared access to their own private deck looking out to the mountains.   
“Well, this is where you’ll be staying. I know this is tucked away from the rest of the family and it has a shared bathroom but I trust none of you will get up to any shenanigans while you’re staying here correct?” Anna said, staring mostly at JJ.  
“We already told you we’ll behave, mom. We are really tired and want to clean up before facing the rest of the clan so can you leave us alone now please?” Kie said in an exasperated voice.

“Fine. Please, behave you two.” Anna said before finally leaving them to be.  
As soon as Anna was out of the door JJ ran into one of the bedrooms and flopped on the queen size bed. The whole family had gone off to the slopes for the day already and grandma was taking her afternoon nap, to the luck of Kie and JJ, so thankfully they were able to dodge the questioning before they had the chance to clean up properly.  
“Omg Kie, are you sure we didn’t die last night? Because this feels like heaven. I am never getting up from here. Feel how soft and comfy this bed is.” Said JJ, not even bothering to lift his head up from the bed.  
“JJ, get up from the bed, we only have an hour before the family comes back from the slopes and we need to look presentable by then or we will never hear the end of it.”  
“Just five minutes, Kie. Please.” JJ said, making his signature puppy eyes at her.   
“No J, we really have to get ready soon,” Kie said while sitting down on the bed. “Damn you were right, this bed is super comfy.”  
“Told ya…just a 5-minute nap?”  
“Absolutely not,” she replied while scooting back up and resting against the headboard. Truth be told, the fight with her mom had drained Kie so a nap sounded very enticing at the moment. “C’mon J, we gotta move.” She said, trying unsuccessfully to push a half-asleep JJ out of bed.  
The next thing she knew, Kiara was being awakened by banging on the bedroom door and a high pitch voice she immediately recognized as her cousin’s.  
“Kie, are you in there? Your mom said you were in one of these rooms.” She said, opening the door before Kie could wake up completely. “Hurry up! Dinner is almost ready…. Oh oops. I didn’t know you had company.” Her cousin said with a grin.  
“What? What are you…” And then Kie felt JJ stir from behind her.  
“Kie, what’s going on?” He asked in a raspy groggy voice.  
“Dammit, we fell asleep. JJ wake up!” Kie said, slightly panicked. “Thank you, Diana, tell my mother we will be down shortly. And if you could, ehem, not mentioned this to her I would greatly appreciate it.”   
“Of course, dear cousin,” Diana replied with a fake smile and left. Kie knew that even if she didn’t tell her mom, she was gonna go straight to her aunt Karen to gossip about this.  
“JJ, get up! We have ten minutes to make ourselves presentable enough to meet my kook family. Move.”   
“Relax Kie, they’ll love me. I know how to charm older kook women.” JJ said with a wink.  
“Gross. But I guess your flirting skills could be useful in this situation.”  
“Never doubt my flirting skills, babe,” JJ said before sprinting out of the room and dodging Kie’s pillow.   
“Hurry up in the shower!” Kie yelled while rifling through her suitcase to find something appropriate for dinner that night.

Ten minutes and a whole lot of yelling later, Kie and JJ were ready to face Anna’s family. The dining room was decorated with candlelights and JJ could see one too many forks and knives set for each person.  
“Relax, JJ.” Kie interrupted his train of thoughts.  
“Kie, you don’t get it, I can already tell they are gonna hate me. I can feel your grandmother's eyes boring holes into me.” He replied nervously, playing with his hair.  
“So what. Since when do you care what a bunch of snobby kooks think? Or have you gone soft, J?” She teased him.  
“Never, Carrera. Let’s go ruffle some feathers now.” He said.   
“Kiara! Oh, darling, I would recognize that messy hair anywhere.” Kiara's grandmother immediately yelled as soon as they stepped into the dining room.   
Kiara hadn’t realized JJ had been holding her hand until she felt him clenching her hand.  
“Hi, Grandma Muriel. It is nice to see you.” Kiara replied in a strained voice  
“And who may this young man be?” Muriel immediately asked, noticing the two of them holding hands.  
“Oh, this is my friend JJ.”  
“JJ Maybank, a pleasure to meet you.” He said, introducing himself.  
“Pleasure to meet you, young man. I am sorry, Kiara here didn’t warn us she was seeing and let alone bringing her boyfriend.” Grandma Muriel replied.  
“Hmmm, no. JJ isn’t my boyfriend. He is just a boy that’s my friend.” Kiara clarified, turning red.   
“Oh, well, I am sure you could see why we were confused,” Grandma Muriel said while looking at Diana who had surely already spread the news about the earlier scene.  
“Nope, just friends, ma’am,” JJ confirmed.  
“Well, nonetheless, welcome to the Moreno reunion, JJ. Let me introduce you to everyone.” Grandma Muriel said before dragging JJ off to meet the rest of the family.

After about 15 introductions and probably the longest half hour of JJ’s life, Kiara finally came to his rescue.  
“How are you holding up?”  
“Hey, question. Why didn’t you warn me about your family! Damn Kie, I knew it was bad but not this bad. I was about to clock your Uncle Vincent over there and I’ve been avoiding your Aunt Karen advances.”  
“HA, I told you they were a nightmare.”  
“I am so sorry we underestimated the situation and the seriousness of the mission,” JJ said while leading her away from the group of cousins he spotted heading in their direction. If he had to clarify one more time that no, they weren’t dating and that no, he wasn’t hiding anything, he was gonna lose it. “Now, shall we start with the drinking?” he said with a grin, producing a bottle of wine out of nowhere.  
“JJ, where did you even get that?”  
“Oh, I took it from the kitchen while Grandma Muriel was discussing my yearly income and how it would affect my future education,” JJ said casually.  
“She was what?”  
“It’s totally fine, Kie, I zoomed out and focused on getting this bottle of wine for us to celebrate making it through dinner, or to drown our sorrows in it. Either way, want some?”  
“JJ Maybank, you are a lifesaver,” Kie replied before taking a big swig from the bottle. 

Dinner wasn’t a pleasant event per se, but not nearly as bad as Kie had anticipated. It might have been the red wine or just JJ’s presence but she didn’t feel as tense as before. Whenever her mom would make a snide comment, JJ was right there to whisper a counter comeback. Together they also created a drinking game consisting of taking a shot every time one of Kie’s cousins mentioned their fiances or flaunted their new rings. Overall, the evening passed faster than Kie expected and soon everyone was heading to their bedrooms, which left Kie and JJ alone again.  
“Well congratulations J, you survived your first Moreno dinner.”  
“I truly don’t know how you do this every other year.”  
“It wasn't so bad this time thanks to you” Kie replied, feeling more relaxed.  
“Anytime, Kie,” JJ replied. “Wanna take the rest of that bottle of wine and finish it while watching a movie? I’ll even let you pick one of your documentaries if you want to.” He suggested.  
“Sounds like a plan.” She eagerly replied. 

Kie woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone blaring.  
“Hello?”  
“Good morning, Kiara.”  
“Mom? Why are you calling me? And so early?”  
“I just wanted to make sure you were up and ready for the morning brunch before we hit the slopes. Don’t want a repeat from last night.” Anna said.  
“Ugh, I already told you I was gonna be up and ready by 10 am. I still have over two hours left to get ready so if you’ll excuse me, imma head back to bed for another hour. Goodbye.” Kiara said before hanging up.  
“Hey Kie, quick question. Why does everyone in your family hate sleep?” JJ said, still groggy and hiding under her pillow. Kie didn’t even know when did they fell asleep last night, but it was clear they were both too comfortable to be bothered with moving. Truth be told Kie wasn’t sure what to make of the fact that it was now two (and a half) times they had fallen asleep cuddling but she wasn’t about to complain about that, it was the best sleep Kie had had.   
“Good morning to you, J,” Kie replied.  
“Mmmm m’rning, Kie.” He replied. “Do we have to get up now?”   
“Not yet, we still have a couple of hours if you want to…” But before she could finish her sentence she felt JJ throw his arm on top of her again and fall back asleep. Maybe it was the warmth irradiating from JJ’s body or the bottle of wine from the night before but soon Kie lay down on JJ’s shoulder and fell asleep.

The rest of the day went quite uneventfully. It seemed that although most of the family had been going to the slopes for decades, most of them still had quite awful skiing skills. Most of the family spent most of the time on the bunny hills or just the restaurant drinking. On the other hand, JJ had picked up snowboarding at a record speed, soon joining Kie in the more advanced slopes and thus, giving them a reprieve from all the side eyes they had been getting from Kie’s family.

“JJ, wait up!” Kie yelled after JJ zoomed past her after getting off the lift.  
“C’mon Kie, you’re supposed to be teaching me!” Laughed JJ.   
“Well, it is clear that the student has become the master and all that.”  
“What’s that, Kie? I am so far ahead I can’t hear you.” JJ teased.  
“Ass. It is annoying how natural you are at this.”  
“It’s basically the same as standing on a surfboard.”  
“Not really. I guess snowboarding is just another JJ thing.”  
“A JJ thing?” He asked with a smirk.  
“It’s just something you are effortlessly good at,” Kie replied, turning a bit red.  
“Hahahaha do keep going.”  
“Being humble is definitely not a JJ thing,” Kie said, throwing a snowball that hit him straight in the head. Before JJ could finish cleaning his visors, Kie was a quarter of the slope ahead of him already.  
“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be. Wait till I catch you.” JJ said, laughing and chasing after her.  
Soon enough both JJ and Kiara found themselves at the bottom of the slope covered in snow from head to toe.  
“Okay okay, truce. I call a truce.” JJ said after getting hit in the face one more time by one of Kie’s snowballs and narrowly missing a fenced section. “Man you have a mean throw and a scary good aim.”  
“Let the record show that today I, Kiara Carrera, beat JJ Maybank in a snowball fight.” A proud Kie boasted  
“You can’t win if I forfeit.”  
“Nope, you are retiring from battle, therefore, it means I’ve won.”  
“Fine, you have won the battle but not the war. We still have a couple of days left at the Lodge.”  
“It’s on, Maybank,” Kie responded. “We still have a couple of hours before the bus picks us up, wanna go ice skating? I think I am too tired to go back up the lift.”   
“Can we leave ice skating for another day? I have to admit I am starving right now. Snowboarding is way more tiring than I thought.”  
“There’s free hot chocolate and cookies in the lounge waiting for us.”  
“Hmmm yes, you truly know the way to my heart, Kie,” JJ replied in his usual flirty tone. 

Kiara was used to that tone, she had been hearing it for years, basically since she rejoined the pogues after her kook year fiasco. But Kiara felt there was a hint of something other than teasing in his advances recently; sometimes she wondered if there was some truth to what JJ would say to her. Or maybe she was hoping there was.

After a couple of hours of munching on the free cookies and playing pool in the resort lounge, another JJ thing, Kie was truly exhausted and ready to go back to the Lodge. She was ready to take a nice hot shower and have a light dinner and a good night’s sleep before prepping for the big Christmas day. 

It seemed like everyone had the same plan for the rest of the evening because, after a surprisingly quiet dinner, everyone headed to their rooms. But not before being intercepted by her mother, and her dad who clearly was dragged along, with a stern talk about supervising that JJ was “properly dressed” and would “watch his language” for the big Christmas dinner. But then they also said to check that he had enough blankets. Kie had to fight the urge to roll her eyes during the whole talk, especially when it came to JJ. She knew that JJ was one of the biggest topics of disagreements between her and her family, especially the extended one, but it seemed that getting to know him better during this trip had softened them about him. 

“JJ? My parents sent some more blankets for you.” Kie said before turning around and running straight into JJ, who had clearly just come out of the shower. Kie had seen JJ shirtless before on countless occasions but now for some reason, her brain had gone completely blank.  
“Ehem… sorry to interrupt whatever is going on in your brain but I am getting kinda cold here. Can I go put on a shirt or do you have other plans?” JJ teased with a smirk.  
“In your dreams. I’m just dropping off some blankets to keep you warm at night.”   
“Oh I thought… yeah. More blankets. Thanks, Kie.” JJ replied suddenly blushing.  
“I mean, you don’t have to go to bed right away. Wanna watch a Christmas movie?” Kie suggested, seeing with his sudden mood change.  
“Only if I get to pick.”  
“Na-ah, I won the snowboard race.”  
“It wasn’t even a proper race!” JJ argued.  
“Pleaaaaase!” Kie said, batting her eyelashes at him.  
“Ugh, fiiiine. But I veto anything that involves puppets or cartoons.”  
“Deal.”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that movie.” Kie said after watching ‘How The Grinch Stole Christmas’.  
“I don’t like the ending though. The Grinch suddenly has feelings and grows a heart? So unrealistic.”  
“It is a Christmas kids movie and that is what you thought was unrealistic?” Kie said with a laugh.   
“Hey, are you laughing at me? JJ said with a mischievous smile.  
Kie sensing what was about to happen tried to move back but it was too late. “No, JJ...Stop tickling me! It’s not funny!” She shrieked while trying to escape but JJ had a good hold on her.  
“Admit defeat and I shall let you go.”  
“Nope.” She said in between laughs.  
“Admit it!” JJ said, tickling her sides.  
“Never!” Kie said, noticing JJ had let go a bit more and tried to escape his grip but ended up tumbling on top of him. Suddenly, their laughter died down and they found themselves in a similar position as in the B&B earlier. They were frozen staring at each other’s eyes.  
“Kie I...I-” JJ said with a hoarse voice.  
“You what, J?”  
“I… I just wanna say Merry Christmas and thank you for bringing me along in your family gathering.” JJ said, averting her eyes.  
“Oh. Yeah, I guess it’s past midnight. Merry Christmas to you too.” Kie replied, trying to hide her confusion.  
“Hey, since it’s after midnight. Do you want your present now? It intimidates me to give it to you in front of your entire family.” JJ said, scratching his neck.  
“JJ, you got me another gift? But we already had pogue Christmas!”   
“I know but I saw this thing and it made me think of you and I just added a couple of things. I- it was no big deal I promise.” JJ said while out a small box perfectly wrapped in recycled paper.  
“Okay, let me grab yours too then. And before you said anything, I already got and made the gift so there’s no way to return it.” Kie said before sprinting to her room.

“Alright ready? Let’s open them at the same time.” JJ suggested.  
“Deal.”  
Kie was the first one to open her present and a beautiful leather notebook with her initials fell out of the package. It was clear that JJ had carved her initials himself.   
“JJ, this is beautiful.” She said while running her fingers along the cover.  
“You keep saying you want to travel and I figured you would need a journal for all your adventures when you’re out in the world.” JJ said, avoiding making eye contact “And don’t worry, it is vegan leather and recycled paper so you don’t have to feel bad about it.” He added with a smile.  
“JJ, this is just perfect. I love it.” She said with a smile. It was probably the most thoughtful gift she had ever gotten. The fact that he had even made sure it was an environmentally friendly gift was just incredibly sweet of him. Kie couldn’t hold back and went straight into JJ’s arms to hug him thanks. They were staring at each other’s eyes when she heard a metal clank against the floor.  
“I think that was your gift.” Kie pointed out.   
“Shit sorry, yeah,” JJ said, dropping Kie and picking up his gift.  
“Open it already.”   
“Okay, okay. Wait is this? Kie this is so cool!” JJ said, holding up a box with a couple of rings. “How did… how did you make them??”   
“I took a welding class once.” Kie casually replied.  
“You are the most amazing girl I know,” JJ murmured.  
“Well thank you… you are pretty cool yourself.” She replied, blushing. “Merry Christmas, J.” She said while moving close to him.  
“Merry Christmas, Kie,” He said, not breaking eye contact and staring at her in awe.  
“Good night, JJ” Kie said while leaning forward and giving him a peck on the lips without thinking about it.  
“Ehem, yeah, ehem, good night, Kie.” A surprised JJ replied. It was a long time before JJ could unfreeze himself from the spot and actually get to bed.

Christmas with Anna’s family was a celebration like JJ had never seen before. The day started bright and early with a gift exchange followed by a decadent brunch. Despite his visit being a last-minute decision, the Carrera family had gotten JJ some gifts, which surprised him as much as it made him feel uncomfortable. Anna had gotten him a new sweater (which she strongly hinted he should wear for NYE). Mike had gotten him a new swiss army knife, which surprised him and was probably his favorite gift, aside from Kie’s rings of course. He even got some chocolate from Grandma Muriel, who despite him being a pogue, she seemed to have embraced as one of their own. Overall, it was a successful day filled with good food, even JJ had to decline a second round of dessert, and surprisingly free of drama. After a traditional game of charades in the family, with Kie and JJ as the winning team, most of the Moreno family called it a night. However, still hyper after their victory, JJ and Kie decided to enjoy the hot tub outside.  
“Hmmm… this is nice. If there’s one thing I envy from kooks, it's their access to good hot tubs like this one.” JJ said while watching some light snowfall all around them.  
“I would have to agree. I am usually against appliances that waste energy and water but I have to admit, sitting in a nice and warm hot tub in the middle of the snow feels just amazing.” Kie replied while taking another sip of the mulled wine they had made earlier and then enjoying the silence. The silence was never awkward between them, they both knew when the other person just needed some space.  
“I have to admit this trip wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be,” Kie said, feeling more relaxed by the wine. “Thank you for coming with me and making my Christmas vacation actually enjoyable”   
“Believe me when I say this, it is my pleasure” A content JJ said while taking a sip of his wine and submerging more in the hot tub. “So, what’s the plan for tomorrow, getting your ass kicked at snowboarding by me again?” He teased.  
“HA, you wish. May I remind you that I got to the bottom of the slope first yesterday?” She reminded him.  
“Okay but you tumbled to the bottom of the mountain first, so I am not sure that counts,” JJ said, followed immediately by a splash of water from Kie. “Okay, okay stop. I conceit. How’s your shoulder by the way?”  
“Not as sore as I thought it would be. This hot tub is really doing wonders for it.” Kie said while sobbing her injured shoulder.  
“Let me take a look at it,” JJ said, moving closer to Kie.  
“I didn’t know you were a doctor, J.” She teased.  
“Very funny. I’m not. I’ve just, well, I’ve just had my fair share of injured shoulders so I know a thing or two.” He said, trying his hardest to focus just on her shoulder.  
“Right, sorry.” She apologized as his words reminded her of all those times she would take care of his wounds after a visit to his dad’s. “So, what’s the official diagnosis, Dr. Maybank?” She asked in a lighter tone.  
“Well Miss Carrera, I think I prescribe you more wine and hot tub time.” He replied, still standing right behind her and touching her shoulder.  
“Thank you, Dr. Maybank. I will be cautious of following your orders verbatim.” She said, staring over her shoulder straight into his blue eyes. They were so, oh so close that she could basically smell the mulled wine in his breath, yet neither of them dared to make a move.   
Suddenly, the lights in the living room lit up and none other than Anna Carrera stepped outside.   
“What are you guys still doing out here, it is way too cold to be in the hot tub,” Anna said before realizing the way they were standing. “Am I interrupting something?” She asked suspiciously.  
“No ma’am. I was just checking Kiara’s shoulder after the fall she had the other day.” JJ replied in a rush.  
“We’re fine, mom.” An annoyed Kie replied at the same time.  
“Well, it is pretty late now so I think you two should get to bed before you catch a cold out here,” Anna replied, still suspicious of the scene she had walked out into. “I will stop by your rooms at 8 am tomorrow to wake you up so I hope you have a good night's sleep.” She said before heading back inside the house.  
“Time to call it a night, I guess.” Kie said disappointedly.   
“I guess so. I think your mom is starting to tolerate me a bit more now so let’s not push our luck,” JJ agreed. “Do you wanna go first to take a shower?”   
“No, go ahead. I’ll finish my wine first and then head inside.”  
“Alright then. Good night, Kie. Merry Christmas again.” JJ said while heading back in the direction of their rooms.

After JJ left, Kie was left outside with her thoughts. There was no denying that there was something more than just friendship between them, but whether it was just attraction or something else, she just wasn’t sure. On one hand, Kie knew JJ well enough to know that he was flirty by nature; she had seen him in action plenty of times. But on the other hand, JJ was never so hesitant about making a move onto a girl, which made her doubt whether she was maybe imagining things or making them more of a big deal than they truly were. And so, a confused Kie decided to call the only person she knew who could help her figure this dilemma out, Sarah Cameron. Although Kie knew Sarah would never let her hear the end of it, Kie was well aware that Sarah was the only one of the pogues that paid enough attention to these kinds of details and therefore she was the only one that could help.  
After a couple of rings, Kie heard the voice of a slightly tipsy Sarah. “Hi Kie!!! Merry Christmas babe!”  
“Merry Christmas to you Sarah!” Kie replied with a chuckle. “And tell John B I say merry Christmas to him as well.”  
“Don’t worry I will, he is half asleep already watching a Christmas movie with Wheezie,” Sarah replied. “So, tell me all about it. How’s the trip going?” She asked.  
“Better than expected actually. JJ and I spend most of the time in the slopes ignoring my family anyway.”  
“So what I’m getting is that you and JJ are spending a lot of alone time together.”   
“I mean… yeah but it’s not what you think. We are just trying to avoid my family and we are enjoying the snow. You should see JJ, he is a natural. He did an amazing jump the other day.”  
“Ah-ha, are you sure you’re just enjoying the snow Kie?” Sarah said in her teasing tone.  
“I mean my family has also been behaving a little more. They at least have stopped the jabs at JJ and they have stopped commenting about me.”  
“That’s all nice and I’m glad but also you’re avoiding the question. I know you well enough so tell me what’s up.”   
“I...I think I am just confused.”  
“Confused about what?” Sarah said, clearly playing dumb.  
“Do you really need me to say it?”  
“I think you need to say it out loud, Kie.”  
“Ugh, I hate when you are right. About JJ! I am confused about JJ! I mean it’s been so nice to be just the two of us and we’ve had some moments…”  
“You had moments?!?! OMG Wheezie, get over here!! You need to hear this!!”  
“Sarah!! Is it really necessary to call her?!?”  
“Are you kidding me? She wrote in her Santa letter that she wanted you two to realize you are meant for each other.”  
“That…why are you two so invested in us?”  
“Because you two are adorable.” Wheezie interrupted.  
“Okay, now that little Wheezie is here, you can tell us all about the moments you had.”   
“I mean I don’t even know if they were moments. We… We almost kissed a couple of times. Oh and last night I may or may not have given him a peck”  
“YOU WHAT?!?!” Both Cameron sisters screamed in unison.  
“Yeah. I mean I think we almost like kissed kissed a couple of times, I don’t know… Okay fine, I think I need help.” Kie admitted and proceeded to tell them the events starting with the stay at the B&B and ending with the most recent moment in the hot tub.   
“Okay so I think it’s clear,” Sarah said after hearing the whole story. “You need to kiss!”  
“It’ll be like a true love’s kiss!” An excited Wheezie chipped in.  
“I can’t just fully kiss him! Have you lost it, Sarah??”  
“Why not?!? It sounds like you were close to it and are just waiting for the other one to make a move, so make the move! I have no doubts that JJ is gone for you, I mean even Wheezie has noticed.”  
“Hey! To be fair I am very smart for my age and also JJ is way too obvious.”   
“You just have to let him know you are too. Just do it.” Sarah said. “You even have the perfect excuse for New Years’!”  
“I don’t know, Sarah,” said Kie. “We are best friends, I don’t wanna lose him.” She replied in a defeated tone.  
“Just think about it at least. See how the other days go and then make a decision. Whatever you do, I know that you are very important to JJ and you will not lose him. I know it’s a risk but you may end up gaining something even more amazing instead of losing it.”  
“You make a good point. I’ll think about it. Thank you, Sarah… and Wheezie.”  
“We are always here for you, Kie.”  
“Love ya. I’ll talk to you later. Give a hug to John B from me.”  
“Tell JJ Merry Christmas from us and a hug from us!” Sarah said before hanging up the phone.   
Kie wasn’t sure what she was gonna do but in the meantime, she was determined to make the most out of the time they had left in the trip.

As usual, the days in between Christmas and New Year’s Eve passed in a blur of food and snowboarding, an activity that JJ had quickly mastered much to the surprise of the others. He had even gotten so good that he was starting to practice some small jumps and other tricks. Since most of the family had warmed up to JJ, they had even bought him some gloves, and a much-needed helmet, for him. Although Kie had been snowboarding ever since high school, JJ quickly picked up a few more tricks and was now in charge of teaching her some new stuff.   
“No Kie, that’s why you are going forward all the time. See how you’re lifting your heels when you try to stop? Try to dig them more instead.” JJ was explaining to her after a particularly nasty fall.  
“Can you explain to me how is it that you just started doing this less than a week ago and yet here you are giving me some advice?” Kie huffed while trying to get off the ground.  
“What can I say babe, I’m a natural,” JJ said in his best flirty tone, only to be smacked in the face by a ball of snow. “You are so dead, Kiara.” He said, chasing her once again down the hill.

It was moments like that when Kiara felt a tinge of sadness by thinking that soon they both would be heading back to the OBX and that moments like this with just the two of us would probably be scarce again. Although she loved all her pogues and she couldn’t imagine a life without them, this trip had made her realize that maybe, just maybe, she saw JJ in a slightly different way. There, just the two of them on the slopes or in their rooms late at night talking about life in general, was when Kiara felt the most content. It was moments like that that made Kiara wish that the trip would never end; or that at least it would extend long enough for her to figure out her feelings.

Suddenly, it was New Year’s Eve eve and the whole family was running around in last-minute preparations for their big New Years’ party. Kie’s cousins had dragged her out citing that they had barely spent time with her during the trip and that she needed an appropriate dress for the occasion; Anna of course was more than thrilled with the idea. And so Kiara spent the evening looking at gowns and spending more money than needed all while trying to dodge questions from her cousins about her and JJ.  
“So you’re telling me that really nothing has ever happened between you and JJ?” Her cousin Diana asked incredulously.   
“Nope. We are just friends.”  
“C’mon Kiara, we’ve noticed the way you look at each other. You can cut the tension with a knife when the two of you are close in the room.” Her other cousin chipped in.  
“Plus, I know for a fact that Anna walks past your rooms at night just to make sure nothing funny is going on,” Diana said with a shrug.   
“Yeah Kiara, If Aunty Anna doesn’t believe you, do you really expect us to think you and JJ are platonic friends?” Her other cousin Samantha, added on.  
“Wait, my mom does what?! That… ugh. Thank you for letting me know about that but seriously, JJ and I are just friends and nothing more.”  
“Okay, so would you be fine with me kissing JJ tomorrow at midnight then?” Diana asked her with a smirk.  
“You want to kiss JJ tomorrow?” Kie repeated while her pulse started to race. A part of her wanted to say yes just to erase Diana’s triumphant smile but another part of her brain kept reminding her that she had no right to say no. After all, hadn’t Kie been insisting they were just friends?  
“Yes, unless you have a problem with that, dear cousin.” She replied.  
“I mean, I don’t control JJ. If he wants to then I can’t think of why I would have a problem with that.” Kie finally replied, clearly annoyed. “Now that I found my dress and the interrogation is over can we go home? I am tired already.” 

The Moreno’s New Year’s Eve party was a whole event. The whole Lodge was decorated with gold and silver ribbons and balloons with confetti everywhere. There were a whole table full of hors d’oeuvres and seemingly endless bottles of champagne chilling in the kitchen. Everyone wore their best outfits, trying to outdo one another. Well everyone but Kiara, who thought that much fanfare for a family event was just wasteful, but was year after year obliged to put on a fancy dress (she only ever wore there) and do her hair and make-up as well. This was the first year that Kiara had managed to skip the aunts and nieces’ visit to the local hair salon by citing that it would be rude to leave JJ alone to get ready. And so, there she was now, trying to help JJ do a proper knot for his tie (another gift from Anna).

“Kie, Are you sure it goes over and not under?”  
“JJ, quit moving the knot is gonna be all skewed.”   
“But you are choking me with this,” JJ said, trying to loosen up the tie.   
“If you were still then you wouldn’t have that issue,” Kie replied, still trying to straighten up the knot and make it look a little bit less messy. “I think that’s it. It’s as good as it’ll get really.” She said in defeat.  
“Thank you for making me look presentable enough, Kie.” He said, teasing her.  
“I think you’ll be the best dressed out of all just based on the tie alone.” She replied with a laugh. “I’m gonna put my hair on a bun and then we can sneak off some champagne before my mom gets back here.” She suggested.  
“I see that my influence on you has paid off. Great minds, Kie.” 

By the time Anna and the rest of the family got back to the Lodge, JJ and Kiara were almost a bottle of champagne in, and ready to face dinner with the Moreno family. New Year’s Eve dinner was the last big meal the family had together, as some of them would be heading out the next day already, so it was a fancier dinner than usual. JJ and Kie sat right next to each other, as usual, right next to Mike and Anna that were observing their interaction. Kie was not one to eat too much during the holidays, especially not under Anna’s watch, but this year the chefs had gone all out and she wasn’t gonna stop herself from enjoying the feast, not when JJ was already on his second round of tasting everything. They didn’t exactly know why, but Anna and Mike could definitely see a change in Kie’s mood between this holiday and all the past ones and there was no other explanation than the Maybank kid being with her. Whereas in other holidays Kie had spent most of her time either locked in her room or arguing with them, this time she seemed less tense and defensive than on previous occasions. This time, they had seen a giddy and smiley Kie most of the time, they had seen her interact more with the rest of the family even. It seemed as if JJ was a buffer for her and whenever Anna saw Kie tense up or in the middle of an argument, JJ was always there to diffuse the situation and hold Kie’s hand.

After dinner, the family got up from the table and moved to the fireplace area to say their toasts. JJ was too lost in his thoughts to realize that it was Anna’s turn now and that she was talking about him and Kiara. Suddenly, he tuned in to what was being said.  
“And finally, we are thankful for our lovely daughter Kiara, of course, who in the last couple of years has been an example of tenacity, perseverance, and strength. We may argue a bit, but we are quite proud of her” A teary-eyed Anna said, squeezing Kiara’s hand.  
“Also, we want to add that we are thankful for you, JJ, for being Kiara’s best friend and for always putting her first. Cheers to more years of happiness together.” Mike finished his speech with a smile and rendered JJ completely speechless.  
“Earth to JJ, hello!” Kie whispered while elbowing his side. “Jonathan James Maybank!” She finally said a bit louder this time.  
“Me? What? Sorry Kie, I zoned out.”  
“Yes, I could see that. It’s time for your toast now though.” She whispered through smiles.  
“My toast. Right. Okay. Well, I am not a man of many words, I will leave the big emotional speech to Kiara, she does have a better way with words after all.” JJ started talking a bit fast. He didn’t know where he was going with his speech, all he knew is that he was deeply touched by what her family had said and that maybe, just maybe the changes in their interactions weren’t just in his head.  
“All I would like to say is thank you for letting me crash your family gathering. I know I was the last person you expected to show up but you still opened your doors to me so thank you. To Mike and Anna, I wanna say thank you for allowing me to stay friends with your daughter and not dragging her away, especially after the last adventure.” He continued while casting a sheepish look to Mike and Anna who just smiled at the statement.   
“Finally, I would like to thank Kie, for everything she does for me. Kie, not trying to get sappy on you now, but I can’t imagine where I would be without you, probably dead somewhere let’s be honest.” JJ continued without breaking eye contact with Kiara. “You are my best friend, probably the most important person in my life, so cheers to more years of adventures together.” JJ finished while Kie squeezed her hand.  
After the toasts, the family all spread around to drink a bit more and watch the New Year’s Eve transmission and wait for the countdown.  
“Hey, you okay?” Kie asked when she found JJ in the kitchen.  
“Yeah yeah, I’m okay. It’s just… the speeches were a lot, weren’t they?” Kie could almost see a tinge of red in JJ’s cheeks as he said that.  
“Well, I loved yours,” Kie said, looking away.  
“You know, I meant every word I said.” He replied while getting closer to her.   
Suddenly, the door opened and Kie’s cousin, Diana, burst in.  
“Oh JJ, there you are,” She said, moving in between the two of them. “I was looking for you everywhere. Didn’t wanna miss the countdown with you.” She said, winking at him.  
“Yeah, yeah. Kie and I will be out in one minute.” He replied.  
“I’ll be waiting for you near the fireplace.” She said, touching his arm and going back to the family room.  
“I can’t believe her!” Kie huffed.  
“What’s going on?” JJ asked.  
“Diana told me she wanted you to be her New Year’s kiss and I said I couldn’t think of why I would say no. That’s why she has been chasing after you all day.” She huffed, clearly angry.  
“Kie, are you jealous?” He asked with a smile. “You totally are.” he kept teasing.  
“JJ. Do not push it.”   
“Oh-oh, mama’s mad.”   
“I will throttle you if you say that one more time.”   
“Relax Kie, I don’t have any intention of macking with your cousin.” He said while going near Kie again. Suddenly he reached behind her for a bottle of champagne and backed again. “But I do like to see you jealous.” He said before heading back to the family room.  
“I am not jealous, JJ! Get back here! We are not done talking.” Kie said, marching after him.  
By the time Kie caught up with JJ he had gathered all the cousins to play an “innocent” game of truth or dare. Two hours later and way too many truths, Kie didn’t think she would ever be able to look at their cousins the same way.   
Suddenly, the distinct yelling of the countdown started.  
“Ten, Nine…”  
Kie looks at JJ and, out of the corner of her eye, she also sees Diana moving closer to him.  
“Eight, Seven…”  
Before Kie even processes what she is doing she moves closer to JJ. So does Diana.  
“Six, Five…”  
Kie gets closer, but in the haste of getting closer to JJ on time, slips.  
“Four, Three…”  
JJ moves towards her and catches her before she could hit the floor. He smiles at her and instinctively grabs her by the waist.  
“Two, One…”  
Before either of them know it, they are suddenly moving towards each other.  
“Happy New Year!!!!”  
Kie and JJ lock eyes and whisper to each other ‘Happy New Year’ and before they know it they are locking lips.  
As cliche as it might be, there are fireworks going off, both literally and metaphorically. As soon as their lips touched, it was as if the whole world had disappeared. It didn’t matter that Kie’s whole maternal side of her family was less than two feet away from them. It didn’t matter that her cousin Diana was staring at them in disbelief. Nothing else mattered but the feeling of finally holding onto each other.   
“Kie, I’ve been…” JJ begins.  
“Waiting for that was...” Kiara says at the same time.  
“I guess we’ve both been waiting for a while to do something like that.” He says with a huge smile, still holding on to her.  
“I guess so, I just...” Kie says.  
“What is it?” JJ asks worriedly.   
“You are my best friend J, and I don’t want things to change.”  
“Oh, I get it,” JJ replies, suddenly dropping his hands from her waist.  
“No no. What I mean is that I am afraid of losing you.” She clarifies, reaching out to caress his face.  
“Kiara Carrera, I promise you, you will never lose me.” He replies with a smile.   
“Pogue promise?”  
“Pogue promise” He replies before reaching down for another kiss.   
“Excuse me, young lady, it may be New Year’s Eve and we all approve of this boy but we are all still in the same room as you two.” Grandma Muriel suddenly interrupted.  
“My apologies, Grandma. It’s just… I’ve been waiting years to do that.” A very smiley JJ replied. “We shall take this somewhere else.” He said while leading Kie away. After all, they still had lots to talk about. And so, the first night of the new year was spent partially talking about their fears and their future together, and partially definitely not talking. 

The next day, despite the uncomfortable moments with her family, Kiara felt a pang of sadness about leaving the Lodge. It was after all where she and JJ had finally admitted their feelings to each other and also she would miss (some) of her family.   
“You okay, babe?” JJ asked while driving back to the cut. “You’ve been really quiet since we left the Lodge.” He said, reading her mood and reaching out to hold her hand while driving.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking I’m gonna miss our nights at the Lodge and our alone time at the slopes. I feel like it’s gonna be a little hard to have some alone time without the rest suspecting something, you know?” Kie replied. Although they weren’t hiding their relationship, they both had decided to not let the rest of the pogues know right away. Just to enjoy the beginning of their relationship without the scrutiny of others.  
“Well, you can always stay over a bit more and sneak into my room instead of using the pullout,” JJ suggested with a wink.   
“Only if you promise to come over for Sunday dinners at The Wreck.” She replied.  
“Free food and seeing my girl? Count me in.” He said, kissing the back of her hand. “So really, how bummed are you about having to go back so soon to The Chateau?” JJ asked suddenly.  
“Well like I said, I wish we could have just a bit of more alone time.” She replied confused.   
“I have an idea,” JJ said while suddenly turning the car to the right and taking a random exit. “Oh no! Seems like we are lost and the snowstorm is kicking up. You know we should probably find a place to stay at before skidding into a ditch or something.” He said with a mischievous smile.  
“JJ, what the hell are you talking about?!”   
“I don’t know about you but I could totally use a stay at a cozy B&B. I seem to remember there’s a lovely one just about a mile or two down this road.” He said with a wink.  
“What? OHHH. Oh yes, let’s go there. You know, just to be responsible.” She replied with a smile, holding onto his hand.  
“Your wish is my command, M’lady.” He said while kissing her hand and driving them to the B&B where it all had started thanks to the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic (ever) I have fully finished and published so I just wanted to take time to thank the Jiara GC girls for all the encouragement and help when I was writing this. I truly couldn't have done it without them <3  
> Also thank you to the readers and my Beta, the wonderful Saarah, for being so patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> My dear Liv, Merry super delayed Christmas and happy holidays! I am so so sorry this took so long but I hope this is worth the wait for you! I tried to include as much snow and Christmas goodness as it is possible and I promise you there is more of that in the next chapter. Thank you so so much for your friendship, patience, and encouragement; meeting you was a highlight of my year.  
> This is my first Jiara fic and I couldn't be happier to have found such encouraging people to help me write this.  
> Also a special shoutout to Saarah for betaing this.


End file.
